The Dead's Revenge
by SaYa DeMoN DaRkNeSs
Summary: Changed Summary: Dark Guilds, Sabertooth, and the guild Star Blade stood on the other side of Fairy Tail one goal in mind Burn Fairy Tail to the ground. Lucy Hold onto Kazuhiko's hand and he smiled, they were the perfect pair Water and Ice. They step forward showing off the same guild mark, "Fairy Tail are you ready for war?" "Why are you doing this?" "This is for revenge!"
1. Chapter 1

She ran, she knew they were following her but she didn't care. Branches hit her, her breath was getting harder and harder to control. Only one person she knew was running after her since he loved her. The rest were there to kill her since she hurt Lisanna, but she didn't. Tears blurred her vision as she sprinted, jumping over tree branches and dead roots. Rain drops started to hit the ground, hard. She looked back big mistake, they were catching up fast. She turn back around and Jet came beside her.

"YOU BITCH HOW DARE YOU HURT HER!" he roared

Her eyes widen with fear, she screamed and ran faster. She stop, rocks scrambled down a fifteen feet cliff. She turn around to see them coming closer to her. Her eyes widen as she saw _him_ tied up and struggling to get to her. His yellow cat like eyes looked at her with fear and anger.

"I'm coming! Don't worry they won't touch you!" he yelled

"We'll torture her for hurt Lisanna!" Erza screamed

"She didn't hurt her! She was with me the whole time…" he cried out desperately

She step back, the rocks underneath her gave out and she started to fell. He got out of the rope and ran toward her, he reached for her hand but missed. She grabbed at the air desperately, her body vanish within the water. The man, gripped his brown spiky hair. Tears streamed down his cheeks

"LUCY!" he sobbed

"That's what she gets for messing with my Lis" Natsu sneered "How could you date someone like her? Huh Kazuhiko"

"Someone like her? She was the best damn thing that ever happen to me! She didn't hurt her, why are you not believing me… I thought you were all about family I guess everyone lies. Like Lisanna lied about loving you, you know she's cheating on you with Dan Straight. And I have the pictures to prove it." Kazuhiko seethed

He grabbed out his phone and flip it open. He scrolled through his pictures and showed Natsu, the picture was Lisanna naked with Dan Straight over top of her. Natsu's whole body shiver, he quickly looked down to see any sights of Lucy. Tears streamed down the pinky's cheeks.

"Oh god. How could we be so fucking blind?" he cried

"You may hit me Kazuhiko." Erza sobbed

"You all need more than a simple hitting! You killed her, you killed my mate!" he roared

"M-mate?!"

"I quit the guild… this won't feel like home without Lucy" Kazuhiko stated

"Don't please don't…" Laki begged

_I don't want to lose my crush!_ Laki thought desperate.

"NO. I won't stay here! Why would I when you guys are murders?!" Kazuhiko screamed

"NO! We're not murders! We're not murders" Laki screamed, her whole body was shaking.

"Yes. You all ignored her, making her cut. You all beat her up after Lisanna lied straight to your faces…not even hearing a word we were saying. You all are **murders!**" Kazuhiko yelled

"Face the facts…we are murders…we killed our own nakama…we're all disgusting" Gray shouted

"Gray is right we're murders" Juvia cried

"You didn't speak in third person!" Levy gasped

"Is that really the case here Levy?" Gajeel asked bluntly

"Please, please tell me this is only a dream! Tell me that I didn't help cause this" Mirajane yelled

"You did. Along with the rest of you mother fuckers!" Kazuhiko screamed

Kazuhiko forced his magic power on his Fairy Tail mark, it disappear.

"Mark my words…you'll all pay" he growled out

He turned around and ran back into the forest, tears leaked out and streamed down his face. _I'm sorry Lucy, I didn't keep my promise!_ He thought sadly. He ran into their apartment and flopped down on the couch. His body was hunched over and his fist where clenched tightly together. Kazuhiko felt arms wrapped around his neck, he looked down to see Lucy's skinny arms. He slowly reached for her arms but they disappear before he could touch them. His eyes widen and he let out a scream of anger and sadness. _I'll avenge you_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy's body floated around, a man picked up her limp body. He set her down on a couch, he started to bandage her wounds. He flopped down on the couch and look at Lucy's horrified sleeping face. His brown eyes gazed at her thrashing body, he ran a hand through his black hair. He let out a few chuckles

"So you are Lucy Heartfilia, the mate of Kazuhiko….my son. I'll make sure you stay alive even meaning giving my life."


	2. Chapter 2

_The guild doors opened with a bang, everyone stopped parting and looked over at the now broken door. A boy with yellow cat eyes and brown spiky hair stood in the door way. _

"_Oops" he said while rubbing his neck._

_Lucy looked at him with envy, she's been trying to get their attention for months but came empty handed. The mystery boy walked in with a big smile._

"_I want to join!" he stated _

_Mirajane beamed at him and clapped, she hurried and grabbed the stamper._

"_Hello, where do you want it and what color?" she question cheerfully _

"_Black and on my neck" he answered _

"_So mister mystery what's your name?" Laki asked checking him out_

"_Kazuhiko" _

"_Let's have a party!" Master Makarov shouted _

_Master Makarov shot a side way glance at Lucy sitting at the corner of the guild with sadness. __**Hopefully our new member can changed her life here**__ Master Makarov thought with sadness. The guild started to party forgetting about the new member fast, Kazuhiko walked over to Lucy and sat down. His cat eyes looked at her with happiness but with a hidden pain. _

"_So why aren't you hanging out with your friends?" he asked _

"_What friends? They all ditched me for a bitch who came to dead seven months ago" Lucy sneered _

"_I'm sorry. Hey let's be friends!" Kazuhiko exclaim _

"_No sorry. I don't want to get hurt again." Lucy stated bluntly _

_He looked hurt but he totally understood what it means to be betrayed. His eyes scanned her body, her long sleeve was rolled up making it clearly to see scars trailing up her arm. Kazuhiko looked at with confusion, __**did they hurt her enough that she started to cut?**__ He asked himself. Lucy noticed his confused look, she then rolled up her pants to see more scar marks. _

"_I don't know you but I don't really care what people think of me now. Yes I cut and you can sprout nonsense about it to the world and I won't care. No one will know I am anyways to stop me or talk bad about me" Lucy deadpanned _

"_I'm sorry. And I'm not the one to sprout rumors." He said softly _

_Rage flashed through Lucy's dull brown eyes, her hands clenched._

"_Listen here new guy I don't need pity. Why don't you hang out with Laki, she seems to like you. And if you want to pity me again your head is going through the wall" she spat out _

"_Who's that?" he question dumbly _

"_The girl with purple long hair and glasses." Lucy said while pointing at the purple hair girl who was looking at Kazuhiko with dreamy eyes._

"_Nah, she's not my type." He stated while looking at the girl_

_Laki squealed with delight as he looked at her, but she frown when she say the boredom in his eyes._

"_My, my Laki has the hot's for the new guy" Mirajane squealed _

"_Who's sitting by him?" Cana asked _

"_I don't know, I never seen her in the guild" Mirajane answer sweetly _

_Kazuhiko eyes widen, his eyes saw the Fairy Tail mark on her hand. He couldn't believe they forgot her! How could they, weren't they supposed to be all nakama this and that. His mind raced with questions and raged, he snapped out of it so he could listen longer._

"_Never seen that ugly bimbo" Laki sneered _

"_My is someone jealous" Cana mocked _

"_I am! Who does she think she is! Trying to steal my man" Laki cried out with rage_

"_He's not your man yet." Mirajane stated _

_**Not I will never be your man**_ _Kazuhiko thought smugly. He looked back at Lucy, she didn't show any expression but he just saw a flash of hurt in her eyes. He grabbed her hand waiting for her to pull away but she didn't. _

"_Did you hear them?" he question _

"_I did. I heard every damn word their big fat mouths sprout." Lucy hissed_

"_Oh look blondie's looking over here!" Cana hummed_

_Laki's eyes widen as she saw them holding hands, her eyes flash with hurt and rage. _

"_Who does she think she is? I hope she gets raped" Laki shouted_

_Everyone quieted down and looked at Laki, their eyes flashed with confusion and worried. _

"_Sorry! I was talking about a blonde bimbo who I hate" Laki sneered while looking at Lucy with hate_

_Lucy looked at her with a smirk, and flipped her off with her free hand. She leaned her head on Kazuhiko shoulder that set Laki off. She stormed toward the blonde, Laki grabbed Lucy's hair and pulled her out of her seat. Lucy didn't show any signs of pain but her smirk widen, she slowly grabbed Laki's hand and flipped her over her shoulder. The brown table broke and Laki landed hard on the ground, she groan in pain. Kazuhiko scrambled up from his seat with wide eyes._

"_You bitch!" Laki groaned _

_Lucy raised an eyebrow, and she laughed mocking at Laki. _

"_Me? I'm a bitch? But you're the one who came over and attacked me, but aye you do stupid things for love at first sight" Lucy laugh "I hope you get raped! Why such a stupid revenge you want to happen?" _

"_You heard me?" Laki shuttered_

"_Every god damn thing. And Laki, remember this kami's a bitch" she growled_

"_How you know my name?!" Laki question _

_Lucy ignored her question and started to walk out the guild, Wendy hurried over to Laki but her eyes never left the blonde figure. Wendy thought she seemed like she knew her and she was part of her nakama but she shrugged the thought off. No one noticed Kazuhiko following Lucy, Laki walked back over to her bar stool and sat down. _

"_That bitch just disrespected me now she has to pay" she sneered _

"_What will you do?" Mirajane asked_

"_She's going to get raped!" Laki laughed madly _

_~!~~_

_Lucy had five guys following her and one was Kazuhiko. She summoned Plue, she looked down at the doggie with sad eyes. Her magic was already draining from not training, Plue looked at her and disappear. Her magic was drained completely, one of the men tossed her at the wall. Another hold her down, and the rest undressed her. Kazuhiko hurried over and whipped them out with a water dragon roar. He picked Lucy up with her clothes he looked at her with worry. _

"_Are you alright?" he asked _

_She just nodded her head, he walk to his little cabin and sat her on the couch. He wrapped a blanket around her shoulder and gave her hot coco. Lucy sat the coco on the table and looked at Kazuhiko who was beside her on the couch. _

"_No need to be strong with me. Let it all out" he whisper _

_She leaped into his arms and cried._

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry for the bad introduction, I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I'm so sorry." She sobbed into his chest _

"_It's fine Lucy. Now cheer up! Okay how about we go on a job request tomorrow" he suggested_

"_I'm weak! I haven't been using my magic, now my magic drains even if I summon a weak spirit!" she cried_

"_Then how about we train"_

_She looked up with her teary eyes, a broken smile appeared on her pale face, and Kazuhiko swear his heart broke at the sight._

"_Sounds good" her voice cracking_

_She slowly feel asleep in his arms, he looked at her sleeping figure. __**How could Fairy Tai do that to her, I can feel her bones**__…__**how long since she had a meal?. Those bastards have to pay**__ he thought with rage._


	3. Chapter 3

_Lucy woke up and looked up to see Kazuhiko handsome face. She then looked at the clock on the wall to see it was four in the morning. She sigh and stood up, the blanket dropped to the ground to see Lucy's boney figure. She hurried and put her pink skinny jeans on and blue tank top. She tip toe to the kitchen, her eyes wander from place to place, a broken smile appeared once she saw the knifes on the table. She crept toward them and grabbed one, she looked around to see if Kazuhiko woke up or not. She quickly ran into the bathroom, she locked the door and flopped down on the blue tile. She spread her legs apart, looking at the knife it was a simple butter knife and she sigh at her stupidness. She quickly slide the knife down her left arm cutting through the straight ones that were going up and down her arm. She remember the first time she did it she was scared and it hurt like shit but she got addicted. She dropped the knife and looked at the blood that was hitting the blue tile. Her right hand poked her rib cage she looked down to see bones. __**It's been months since I had a proper meal**__Lucy thought. She got up and wash her wound, she started to clean up the blond then she bandage the wound. She walk out of the bathroom, her stomach growl with hunger. The sound made Kazuhiko up, his yellow eyes stared straight into Lucy's soul and she had to admit she was happy that she finally got some attention. He sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly he looked at the clock four thirty. He sat up on the couch, he eyes caught the blood on the bandage and he shook with anger. He quickly stood up, his brown hair matted together making him hotter in Lucy's mind. _

"_Did you…" he couldn't even finish his sentence _

_Lucy looked down at her arm, __**why? Why does he care… he's a strange but still why?**__ Lucy question herself. _

"_Yes. I cut myself in the bathroom. No worries I took care of the mess. No blood is on the floor" Lucy answer with a shrug_

"_The bathroom tile covered with blood doesn't matter! You, you cut yourself again that what matters! Why? Why do you do it?" he roared _

"_I do it to feel again! I lost all feeling Kazuhiko! Why do you care so much?! Why do you care so fucking much?" Lucy screamed _

"_I care because my friend died by cutting!" Kazuhiko yelled _

_Lucy looked down in shame, __**don't, don't you dare cry Lucy don't you fucking dare cry!**__ Lucy thought with anger. Kazuhiko eyes soften and he rubbed the back of his neck. _

"_I'm sorry alright Luce. Let me help you please" Kazuhiko begged _

_Lucy looked up with wide eyes, tears started to fall freely now. Her legs wobble and then she finally fall to her knees, she felt numb she felt happiness she felt she didn't know anymore. Kazuhiko hurried over and hugged her _

"_Help me! Help me feel again! Help me get stronger! Help me!" she cried _

_A smile broke onto Kazuhiko's face and Lucy smiled a broken one. _

"_Alright since we're already up do you want breakfast?" he asked _

_She nodded, her mind telling her no while her stomach telling different. They walked into the kitchen and Lucy sat down while Kazuhiko started to make breakfast. _

"_Kazuhiko." _

"_Km"_

"_Thank you. Now hurry up we need to train" Lucy giggled while looking at Kazuhiko _

_His eyes widen and a smile broke across his face, he jumped from his chair and grabbed her hand. They ran into the forest, they found a perfect place to train. _

"_Alright now. We'll start with combat" Kazuhiko stated _

"_We?" Lucy asked while raising an eyebrow_

"_Yes. I need to get stronger to protect you!" he exclaim _

"_You don't have to" Lucy pointed out_

"_But I want to!" he cheered with happiness _

"_If you want to then be my guest" Lucy deadpanned _

_~!~!_

"_Juvia! You're back now tell me what's Kazuhiko is doing." Laki demanded _

_Juvia looked up with rage why? Because she has to stalk some new guy not her beloved Gray-Sma. _

"_Juvia saw that he was hanging with a girl." She stated _

"_Is it that bimbo?" Laki question angrily _

"_Yes. Now leave Juvia alone" Juvia said angrily _

_Juvia started to walk away trying to find her Gray-Sma. _

"_You won't ever get him if you hire people to stalk him and you know that" Mirajane stated _

"_How was the raped plan? Did your little friends rape her?" Cana asked while hiccupping _

"_No! Kazuhiko saved her!" Laki said bitterly _

"_Let me do my job as match maker! Then you'll surely get him" Mirajane exclaim _

_Lisanna walked up to them with a smile and looked around for a certain blonde. _

"_Where's Lucy?" Lisanna asked _

"_Who?" Mirajane asked _

"_Nee-Chan! Lucy Heartfilia she's a member of our guild… don't tell you forgot her!" Lisanna gasped _

"_We never knew her Lisanna. All we saw is a girl we don't know here hanging out with Kazuhiko" Laki growled _

"_Oh the new member." Lisanna said _

"_Laki has a crush on him and hired people to rape the blondie. It didn't work" Cana hiccupped _

"_I'll just have to hire someone to kill her!" Laki exclaim _

"_Aren't you taking it too far? We don't even know if their dating. Just chill" Mirajane said _

_Lisanna hurried out of the guild without being notice and turned into her tigress form. She sniffed the air and found Lucy's scent and ran toward it leading her way toward the forest. She came to a stop to see Lucy sitting on the ground with Kazuhiko. She went back to her human form and ran toward them with fear in her eyes. They looked at her panting form. _

"_Laki! *Pant* Is *Pant* Going *Pant* To *Pant* Hire *Pant* someone *pant* to kill *whizzed* you" Lisanna panted _

_Lucy's eyes widen and fear stricken her emotionless face. _

"_What? What am I going to do?" she asked with fear_

"_I'll train you to get stronger!" Kazuhiko said between gritted teeth "Why would she do that?" _

"_She loves you" _


	4. Chapter 4

"_I told you so!" Lucy yelled at Kazuhiko _

"_Hey no need for that sentence! Sorry I didn't know someone can fall in love with me by just a glance!" Kazuhiko pouted _

"_It's called love at first sight. And what are you going to do about the crazy chick since you know she hired people to rape me… and she's planning to kill me" Lucy asked while sighing _

"_I don't know" he shrugged his shoulders_

_Lucy hit him on the head her eyes glared at him._

"_This isn't a simple matter I'm going to die! And it's all your fault!" Lucy cried out dramatically while pointing at Kazuhiko _

"_Hey come on it's not my fault I'm sexy" Kazuhiko winked _

"_You two are so cute together" Lisanna giggled _

_Lucy stepped back she totally forgot about the youngest Strauss sibling, a blush was clearly on Kazuhiko face with a hint of pink on Lucy's. _

"_What are you talking about? We only knew each other for two days" Lucy shuttered _

_Lisanna smirked and winked at Lucy while mouthing at Kazuhiko 'make your move man'. Lucy smirked _

"_What about you and Natsu?" Lucy asked while raising an eyebrow her smirk getting bigger. _

"_What about me and Natsu?" Lisanna asked while shuttering _

"_Come on Lis don't be shy. I saw you staring at him with dreamy eyes. I thought some drool coming out of your mouth." Lucy winked _

_Lisanna blushed and started to back away, Lisanna started to play with her dress._

"_Sorry I gotta go soon. Bye!" Lisanna said quickly and ran out of the forest._

"_She likes Natsu. Who's that?" Kazuhiko question _

"_He's a fire dragon slayer. He's a dumbass, he has pink hair doesn't wear a shirt um has a blue neko called Happy. He cares about his nakama they all do, but I don't understand how they forgot me…." Lucy trailed off_

_Kazuhiko sigh as he saw Lucy's sadden expression and decided to lighten up the mood._

"_Who has pink hair?" he question _

"_I asked that to. So why did you join Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked _

_Lucy laid on the ground looking up at the different shapes of clouds. Kazuhiko laid down beside her and looked at her his heart pounded when the wind blew. _

"_I joined because I heard they treated people like family. I haven't had a family in two years, so I figure it was a great idea to join. But now I have regrets in joining." He explain _

"_I'm sorry." Lucy whisper _

"_Hey now need to say sorry. It's funny you always say sorry to me." Kazuhiko laughed _

"_Do you want to know how it all started?" Lucy question_

"_What started?" Kazuhiko asked _

"_The cutting." _

"_I do."_

_**Lucy walked into the guild a smile across her face, she went up to Mirajane. Mirajane looked at her and shot her a glare**_

"_**Sorry I don't take orders from a slut." Mirajane hissed **_

_**Lucy took a step back with fear and she scurried over to Wendy, Wendy looked at her and flipped her off.**_

"_**Please get away from me whore." Wendy hissed **_

_**Lucy just sigh and went in a dark corner, watching how everyone was parting with Lisanna. Lisanna looked over at her and smile but frown when Lucy looked at her with teary eye. Natsu walked over to Lucy**_

"_**You're off the team. Your weak and Lisanna will be replacing you." Natsu stated **_

_**He skipped back toward his team and kissed Lisanna on the lips. Lucy sat up and walked out of the guild, she hurried home and walked into kitchen. She read about cutting and she grabbed a dragger from the drawer. She went into the bathroom and she cut straight down on her right wrist. **_

"_**I'm a whore. I'm a slut. I'm weak." Lucy whisper and cut three more times**_

_**Virgo popped in and started to wrap the wounds, Lucy looked at her with a painfully smile. **_

"_**Mistress please don't cut anymore" Virgo begged **_

"_**I'm sorry but it's going to be hard. It's addicting."**_

_Kazuhiko eyes widen and he grabbed Lucy and put her in his lap. _

"_I'm so sorry." Kazuhiko whisper into her ear _

_Lucy felled asleep and Kazuhiko smiled at her peacefully face. Then it turn into horror. _

"_**I'm a blue dino!" Lucy exclaim **_

_**She looked at the little kids who had smiles on their faces. **_

"_**Hello kids! Want so candy?" Lucy hiccupped **_

"_**A dragon!" Natsu exclaim **_

"_**I'm a dino you dumbass!" Lucy sneered **_

_**Fire shot out of Natsu's mouth and he started to run after Lucy. **_

"_**Where's Igneel?" Natsu asked **_

"_**I don't know I'm a dino not a dragon you dumb fucker!" Lucy yelled **_

_**She stepped on a pie and she exploded.**_

"_**NOO I DIDN'T GET ANSWERS!" Natsu roared to the sky**_

_Lucy woke up with a started and looked down to see she was holding a blue dino and she was on a couch. She threw the dino at the wall and quickly sat up. She looked up and saw Kazuhiko staring at her weirdly. _

"_You talk in your sleep. So what's this about you being a dino?" Kazuhiko asked while raising an eyebrow. _

"_I turned into a blue talking dino. I was asking kids if they wanted candy, then Natsu was chasing me then I exploded by stepping on pie." Lucy explain her dream _

"_That is weird. You sound like a molester when you asked the kids if they wanted candy" Kazuhiko joked _

"_Oh shut up!" Lucy giggled "So what movie are you watching?"_

"_Hansel and Gretel witch hunters" Kazuhiko answered _

"_I love that movie!" Lucy cheered and she turned toward the TV._

"_Which character do you like the most?" Kazuhiko asked _

"_Hansel he's funny! I love that about a man." Lucy answer honestly _

_Kazuhiko smirked __**one point for me**__ he thought cockily. The movie ended _

"_What else do you like about a man?" Kazuhiko question_

"_Why?"_

"_Just answer"_

"_He has to be funny, kind, overprotective, sweet, strong, handsome, and most of all love for who I am" Lucy answer listing all the things. _

_**Score for me!**__ Kazuhiko thought happily. _

"_So you're saying a guy like me?" Kazuhiko asked _

"_Yes. But I don't know if you're overprotective" _

"_So I'm handsome to you." Kazuhiko smirked _

_Lucy blushed and stood up she hurried to the kitchen._

"_I'm thirsty" she called over her shoulder_

"_No wait! Tell me" _


	5. Chapter 5

_Lucy raced toward the kitchen and open up the fridge she quickly gulped down the milk from the carton. __Kazuhiko raised an eye brow at Lucy and smirked, Lucy slowly turned green. She ran toward around quickly and ran down the hall making sharp turns she open a door. She crouched down and started to puke it made a splash sound and turned the white toilet water to red. Her ears perked up when she heard footsteps stepping closer to her, her hair was pulled back and out of the corner of her eye she saw Kazuhiko__. __She whipped the puke and blood from her lip with the back of her hand, she started to cough. _

"_Hey you alright?" Kazuhiko asked with worry _

"_I'm fine. I'm used to it by now." Lucy stated _

"_Used to what by now?" He question _

"_Puking after a meal or drinking something even if it's water I puke right after. I ate too much today and the milk upset my stomach." Lucy explain _

"_You can't even eat right!" Kazuhiko shouted _

"_Yah. But at least I'm not going to be fat, and weigh you down" Lucy joked _

"_LUCY! When I picked you up I could feel your bones! What are you trying to do? Kill yourself. This isn't all fun and jokes." Kazuhiko screamed _

"_I'm sorry okay. Everyone keeps telling me I'm fat and heavy so I stopped eating. I'm sorry if I mad you pissed" Lucy apologize _

"_You didn't make me piss! Fairy Tail did" he yelled _

"_Calm down." _

"_No! Lucy how come you keep going to the guild when they forgot you? Why do you keep torturing yourself?" he question _

"_I go because I have hope they will remember me. I have a feeling if I don't go they'll never remember me. I WANT TO BE REMEMBER" Lucy cried _

_Tears started too streamed down her face, she started to sniffle and then finally she started to scream sorry over and over again. Kazuhiko kneeled down beside her trembling form and hugged her._

"_No. No I'm sorry for yelling at you I'm so sorry." He whisper into her ear "I know a friend gave me a silver key and I don't have holder magic do you want it?"_

_She stopped sniffling and started to hiccupped she stared at the baby blue wall with wide eyes._

"_Really? Can I really have it?" Lucy question _

_He nodded and gave her the silver key, Lucy looked down at the key suddenly she felt she knew the key. _

"_Misfit" She whisper while running her slim fingers on the key. _

"_You know this key?" Kazuhiko asked _

_Lucy ignored him and stood up she summon the spirit, a women with blonde hair and pink high lights stood there looking around. Her pink and silver eyes snapped toward Lucy's direction. Lucy looked at Misfit with awe the spirit was so pretty, her outfit fit her perfectly. Black and pink stripped socks that goes to her knees, black army boots, elbow gloves that showed her slim fingers. Black short shorts with a broken heart tee, and to top it off she had piercings all over her face. _

"_Hello princess how are you doing?" Misfit asked "Why did you change your hair to blonde?" _

"_Misfit this is your new master Lucy." Kazuhiko greeted awkwardly _

"_Hm. She looks just like Kacey." Misfit stated "How's Kacey?"_

_Lucy eyes widen and her heart shattered, she started to tremble and shake. Her hands clenched into fists, Misfit raised an eyebrow at Lucy. _

"_She's dead." _

"_You're just like everyone else. Using me as a replacement. I was so foolish to even think anyone cared for me. I told you how it started and you still…" Lucy growled _

"_No! I'm not…" Before he could finished Lucy ran_

_Kazuhiko ran after Lucy, Misfit looked at the brown head with sadness and disappeared. __**This is happening before! I should never trust anyone and to of thought I started to fell in love with him**__ Lucy thought. She stopped at her apartment her breathing was out of control and she felt light headed. _

"_Hello blondie" a voice growled_

_Lucy's head snapped up and her eyes widen, Laki stood in front of her with a baseball bat. Lucy reached for her keys but remember they were at Kazuhiko's on the couch. She took a step back but it wasn't far enough Laki swing and hit Lucy in the gut. She spat out blood and dropped to her knees, by standers stood wide eyes. They ran in fear, Laki swung again hitting Lucy in the head making her go flying into the road. A car came down the road and ran over Lucy's legs breaking them, she screamed out in pain. Laki came walking toward her rival and kneed down she punched Lucy in the eyes already making a bruise. _

"_Who do you think you are? Stealing my mind? You're weak, you're fat, and you're ugly. Die already." Laki hissed _

_Laki punched Lucy again in the face, making her spit out blood. _

"_I know I should die. I been used so many times. I KNOW I'M UGLY I KNOW I'M FAT AND I KNOW I'M FAT! So don't tell me what I already know" Lucy screamed _

"_Lucy!" Kazuhiko screamed while running toward her _

_His eyes widen as he saw the state she was in with Laki next to her. _

"_Kazuhiko what are you doing here?" Laki asked nervously_

"_You hurt her! You hurt Lucy. Who do you think you are?" Kazuhiko yelled out with anger_

"_Stop it Kazuhiko. Why are you here? Are you here to save me because you couldn't save Kacey?" Lucy asked emotionless _

_He stepped back and pain flashed through his eyes he gritted his teeth. Lucy threw Misfit's key at Kazuhiko and out of reflexed he caught it, Lucy sat up but cried out in pain because of her legs. _

"_You don't know what happen Lucy. You're not a replacement…I wanted to be your friend so I could save someone! You were in need and I was trying to help" Kazuhiko shouted _

"_Don't lie to me Kazuhiko… look me in the eye and tell me that you actually care for me" Lucy stated _

_They looked at each other in the eye, Lucy looked at Kazuhiko emotionless and it scared him. He finally got her back to emotions and now he totally destroyed his work. _

"_I care Lucy. Not because you look like my girlfriend who died because of cancer. I care because I want to help" _

_Tears started to go down her face the second time today, and she let out a sob. _

"_I'm sorry Kazuhiko I'm so sorry" She cried _

"_You don't have to be sorry for being broken. After all you didn't break yourself Fairy Tail did." _

_Laki stared at them with hatred but she realize this was her chance to escape she was going to walk away but Kazuhiko grabbed her shirt. _

"_I'm taking you to Master Makarov" he growled_

_She sigh and nodded giving into her crush orders, Kazuhiko grin with approval and Laki's heart jumped out of her skin. _

"_Can you walk?" Kazuhiko asked Lucy _

"_No. My legs got ran over"_

_Kazuhiko picked Lucy up, Laki started to shake with anger. They started to walk toward the guild Fairy Tail. _

_**If I don't see any improvement of this situation then I'll burn Fairy Tail down**__ Kazuhiko thought with rage. _


	6. Chapter 6

_They walked into the office and Master Makarov raised an eyebrow and sigh._

"_Yes children?" He asked tiredly _

"_Laki beat Lucy. And her legs are broken." Kazuhiko explain _

"_Why would you do that Laki?" Master Makarov growled _

"_I was jealous! Why do you care about a stranger anyways she's not part of the guild" Laki stated _

"_Yes she is! She's been in the guild for two years even if she wasn't part of the guild you would have ruin our reputation by doing what you did." Master Makarov yelled _

"_Sorry." Laki mumble _

"_You know what sorry can't cut it! You're out of the guild" Master Makarov shouted _

"_No! Don't kick her out of the guild, it's my fault for being so weak!" Lucy screamed out in protest _

"_But-!" Master Makarov tried to protest _

"_Please Master. Please" Lucy begged _

"_Fine. Laki you're lucky that Lucy didn't let me kick you out. You and Kazuhiko may go Lucy stay I have serious matters to talk to you about" Master Makarov stated and shooed his other two children. _

_Kazuhiko put Lucy into a wheel cheer, and walked in and slammed the door after him. Lucy looked up with fear, she knew where this is going and she started to cry. _

"_You should leave." He deadpanned _

"_But master! This is my home" Lucy cried _

"_Was. This was your home but now this is just hell for you, you are going to leave for your own safety. I'm not asking you I'm telling you more like demanding you to leave. Tomorrow you will get your mark off." He stated _

"_I can't do that! Even if they betray me and left me I can't leave them! Even if they betray me family doesn't give up on family even if they aren't family anymore…please re think this master" Lucy sobbed _

"_I'm sorry Lucy. You are like my own daughter and I hate to do this but I have to I don't want to lose you like my own son. Please forgive me Lucy" Master Makarov sadly said _

"_I understand. I'll come tomorrow and get my mark off." Lucy wailed_

_She wheel out of the room and Master Makarov started to look out the window with a bitter smile._

"_Your heart is golden Lucy but one of these days hatred will take over. I'll miss you child"_

_Kazuhiko picked Lucy up and put her on the bar counter by now everyone is watching them and staring. Wendy raced over and started to heal Lucy light bulbs went over everyone's head and they crowed Lucy with worry in their eyes. _

"_What happen Luce?" Natsu asked _

_Kazuhiko clenched his hands and was in Natsu's face in matter of second making the pinky step back._

"_What happen? What happen is Laki beat her almost to death! Then her legs got ran over" He spat _

"_Dude say it not spray it" Natsu stated while whipping the spit away _

_Kazuhiko growled then went back over to Lucy, she looked at him as her tears dripped down her face. They danced in the air gracefully, Lucy grabbed his hand and he tighten the hold like if he let go she would disappear. _

"_If you're using me as a replacement I don't care. I know I'm going fast but I love you Kazuhiko I love you so much. Don't leave me" Lucy confessed as she looked away _

_He lifted her chin up with his finger and flashed her a lopsided grin making her heart jump in joy. _

"_Who said I was using you as a replacement? I'm not Luce, I love you two blondie" he confessed and steal his confession with a kiss. _

_Lucy kissed back and everyone cheered, Laki growled and glared Mirajane squealed and started to clap. _

"_Congrats" Lisanna exclaim _

_They broke apart and bumped foreheads together and smiled, Lucy jumped into his arms and he felt her tears seek through his shirt. He spin her around a few times before setting her down, they started to walk out of the guild with smiles. _

"_That bitch!" Laki whisper _

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~_

_They arrived at Kazuhiko's house and he flopped onto his couch and Lucy started to walk into her room. She sat down and grabbed her diary and slammed it down onto the desk before grabbing a pencil. _

"_Hey babe the diary didn't do anything to you!" Kazuhiko joked from the living room _

"_Shut up!" she shouted _

"_Shut doesn't go up but gas prices do" _

"_Real mature"_

"_Yah, just do what you do every time at three o'clock" Kazuhiko muttered _

_Lucy open a blank page and started to write. _

_Dear Diary, _

_Sorry I haven't wrote into you I been depress and I know I would tell you my troubles since you're my best friend. Today was hectic I'll tell you why. Laki was being a jealous bitch and started to beat me up then my legs got ran over. Master Makarov kicked me out of the guild for my own "safety" and the guild finally remembers me. Oh wait I got a boyfriend! My very first boyfriend I'm so happy I hope I don't blow it but I doubt I will since I'm so sexy and awesome. Thanks for listening to me like you do every time I write in you. This is a goodbye I have this feeling I won't be able to write in you for a while I hope if I die and someone find this I hope they read it and don't do the same mistakes I do. You can't tell but I'm scared as hell because this bad feeling won't go. I better stop ranting I love you diary I love you my best friend. Goodbye_

_Love, Lucy Heartfilia. Year 2000, Day 18, Month, April. _

_Lucy skim through the pages and stopped at her poem, a small smile appeared on her face. This was the very first poem she wrote. _

_Everything was scattered in her mind _

_She couldn't hate them even if she wanted _

_As her tears rolled down her cheeks she laughed _

_Her bitterness was eating at her _

_She looked at her miracle worker with hope _

_It's sharp edge mocking at her to cut herself again _

_Her hand reached for it and grabbed it _

_The dagger danced in her fingers _

_She stared in the mirror but she wasn't staring at herself _

_She let out a sob and slid the dagger down _

_A new scar engraved in her heart engraved on her arm_

_Another crack in her heart another numb feeling _

_She whisper two words "Save me"_

_Lucy reread her poem and she thought it sucked even if it was only her first time. She sigh and looked at the clock three ten, she looked back to her diary and opened a new paged. It was another poem and she sigh maybe this will be a good one. _

_Tear drops _

_It was the only thing she could do now these days_

_Cry and cry and cry _

_She couldn't hold back her sadness and bitterness anymore _

_She looked at her reflection _

_Eyes red like ruby _

_Puffy like a pillow _

_She laughed she laughed at herself at her stupidness _

_Her heart beat echoed into her ears _

_The wind blew her hair making her new cuts sting _

_The only thing standing between her and happiness _

_Was…_

_Tear drops_

_Lucy laid her head on the desk and put her arms over her eyes, for a writer she sure does suck at writing poems she sigh and stood up._

"_Dinner!"_

"_Coming. Only tear drops huh"_


End file.
